If You Could Only See
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: An early Raven/Molly fluffy fic (hey! That's the best kind, man!) Molly listens in on Raven's phone converstation and has some doubts. Song by Tonic. R&R!


A/N: I own no one. I am a no one. (deep thoughts) If I did own these people, Ninja Girl (Tori) would have a job back with the WWF (and so would Francine) I don't own the really, REALLY good band Tonic (rememeber them? they rock!) I don't own the song "If You Can Only See" but I did use it for my own Raven-ly greed. Sorry, please don't sue!! That's about it.... Rock on!   
  
  
If You Could Only See   
  
  
  
"If you could only see the way she loves me...Then maybe you would understand, why I feel this way about our love. And what I must do!" Raven was talking into his cell phone slowly getting angrier and angrier as the conversation went on. Molly was watching from the shadows, something she knew was usually reserved by Raven. But, whoever he was talking to, sure seemed to be getting him really mad.   
  
"Listen! You can't go on like this anymore...." Raven stops and listens to the other person on the phone. "I don't care! Yes, we were together once. But, that was a long, long time ago! That was before her. Now no one can compare to my sweet angel."   
  
Molly sighed happily. She hope he was talking about her and not his Ninja Girl.... whoever she was...   
  
They had been in their secret relationship for a couple weeks and his Girl didn't seem to like it very much. Raven would never tell Molly who it was, she had begged many times, and after awhile, she stopped and allowed him to keep his secret a secret. He told her that he loved her too much to have her find out who it was ... and then get into a cat fight with her. He respected his Girl as a fighter and he loved Molly too much to see either one hurt.   
  
By saying that to the overly romantic Molly, she never bothered him again with the questioning and he never enlightened her on who the Ninja Girl was.   
  
Oh no! Molly thought. What if it's the Ninja Girl he's talking about and he's just been using me!! Many other doubts started to fill her head and she leaned closer to hear Raven better.   
  
Now he was yelling into the phone, "If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says... When she says she loves me! Then you'd understand! I love her and I would never let anyone get between me and Molly, my true love!" Molly let out an audible sigh and then quickly covered her mouth before he heard her. Luckily, by this time Raven was turning different shades of red as he was shouting at the poor little cell phone.   
  
"Well you got your reasons....And you got your lies! You and I are through!!! We've been through for 5 years now! Five!! Get over it! I know that you've got your manipulations...and they used to cut me down to size. But, no more! You say you loved me but, you don't. You never did and that's fine and dandy with me, because I never loved you either! If you could only see the way she loves me.... Then maybe you would understand... And I love her tenth-fold back! Maybe you could understand, why I feel this way about our love.... And what I must do! You've trying to ease your way back into my life, but it will never happen again. I don't love you anymore! That's over! We're over! I'm in love with someone new. Someone who loves back. Someone who wouldn't hurt me like you did." When he said his last sentence, his voice was dramatically lower. It sounded like the voice of a person whose spirit was broken by someone that they had loved once.   
  
Raven was quietly listening to the other end of the phone. "Your sayin' you love but you don't really.... You give your love but you won't..... And now you're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there.... Your sayin' you love where you stand.... But, I know you don't. You hate being out there, back in ECW. You want to be in the big time. Here with me, but don't you understand Francine.... That I could never take you back into my arms, when I love another! Don't you understand? ......I don't care..... No.... Goodbye Francine..... Go! Go running to Justin... To Lance... I don't care anymore! ....Don't you understand? ......If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says...When she says she loves me....." Raven finally ended his conversation and shut his phone off and threw it at the wall. He sat down angrily and put his head into his hands. His chest heaved and then Molly heard him silently crying. She sighed and walked out into the light. She sat down next to Raven on the couch.   
  
"So... I guess you heard all that, huh?" Molly silently nodded and twirled his curly red and brown hair in-between her fingers. . "I...You know that 'L' word...." Molly took his hands into hers and lifted his face, so that she could see his deep and warm shade of brown eyes with a glimmer of green shooting through them. "In that case, I "'L' word" you too, Raven... I haven't doubted anything you've done before, and I'm not going to start now. I love you."   
  
Raven smiled for the first time that day and looked into his clear crystal blue eyes "I love you Molly Holly. If you could only see how blue your eyes can be when you say you love me." 


End file.
